


The Moonstone vs. The Sun Drop

by Onononon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Love has a funny way of working itself out. What it takes for Cassandra to come home, what it takes for the Sun Drop and Moonstone to reach their destinies. Connections and love.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. I Love You

We see Rapunzel walking alone over the barrier of Corona into the woods. She is determined to save her kingdom and her best friend from the moonstone.

Rapunzel: Cassandra! I'm done! I'm so done! Lets finish this here and now. You have a problem with me fine, but don't take it out on the kingdom! I know you're out there you can feel my presence through these rocks! I know because I can feel it too!

Cassandra: So the princess decided to be brave.

Rapunzel: Call it whatever you will. This is over. You want revenge. You think I'm your destiny. Fine I'm standing right here. Let’s do whatever you gotta do.

Cassandra: You think it's that easy. After everything you've put me through.

Rapunzel: No I don't. But I'm not letting you leave until this over.

Cassandra: There's no way you can stop me! I'm too powerful princess.

Rapunzel: I won't have to. What is it you want? And I'll give it to you?

Cassandra: Your death!

Rapunzel: This is not who you are Cassandra. You really want to kill me?

Cassandra: That is my destiny!

Rapunzel: Fine.

Rapunzel walks up to the older girl and gets down on her knees.

Rapunzel: If this is what it takes to make things right kill me.

Cassandra: You think I'm stupid. Where's the ambush huh?

Rapunzel: It's just you and me Cass. I snuck out. If your destiny is to kill me. If all of this will end through my death then do it. It's time I made things right for the kingdom, and most importantly you.

Cassandra: Fine.

The older girl walks up to the blonde with her sword, as the blonde puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes embracing for impact.

Rapunzel: I love you Eugine, I love you Cass.

Cassandra looks at the younger women. This was her moment. But to kill her best friend. Her used to be friend. She didn't need any friends not anymore. But then what. Rapunzel loved her and she knew that. And she loved Rapunzel too. She didn't want to. But she couldn't stop it. She dropped her sword and got down on her knees too.

Cassandra: I can't do it.

The blonde looks up to see she was still alive.

Rapunzel: Just do it Cass.

Cassandra: Why do you do this! Just fight me!

Rapunzel: I won't fight you!

Cassandra: Why not I threatened your life and everyone you love?

Rapunzel: Because I love you.

Cassandra: That isn't right.

Rapunzel: Maybe not, but it doesn't matter. I do.

Cassandra: (Sighing) I'm lost.

Rapunzel: I love you Cassandra. We're family don't you understand.

Cassandra: Why because we shared the same mother?

Rapunzel: Maybe, maybe not. Family doesn't always work that way. I love you.

Cassandra: What do you want me to do give you back the stone and come back to you in the kingdom hand and hand. You have a dungeon cell ready for your old friend.

Rapunzel: No.

Cassandra: Then what do you want!

Rapunzel: I want you.

Cassandra: What?

Rapunzel: If you need that stone for power. That you feel it belongs to you fine keep it.

Cassandra: You don't want it.

Rapunzel: No I don't.

Cassandra: Why?

Rapunzel: Because I love you no matter what and you're more important to me than some stone or prophecy.

Cassandra: Why do you make this so hard Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: You want to know what I saw with those red rocks Cass? I see the destruction of Corona, but mostly I see me living a life without you in it.

Cassandra: (Sighing) That's not true.

Rapunzel: Fine touch the rock while I do. Since we can feel each other. Touch it and close your eyes.

Rapunzel walked up to a red rock and placed her hand on it and her body began to turn red. Cassandra placed a hand on the other side and closed her eyes. And she saw her vision. Corona was ash and she was behind it, but Rapunzel was off to side alone. And she could feel what she felt. Her heart being practically ripped in two. And then she saw herself the way Rapunzel did. There was no hatred for what she had done to her. There was negative feelings at all. Just love. More love than she had ever felt in her entire life, but it caused a great deal of pain. Which she could imagine was what the princess felt.

Cassandra: Ahhh! (She let go of the rock). Oh.

Rapunzel tried to let go of the rock but was unable as the rest of her body was becoming red.

Cassandra: Raps?

She got down on her knees again and put her head in her hands. She looked up and saw the princess was almost completely engulfed in the red rock. She jumped up and tried to pull Rapunzel from the rock but she couldn't.

Cassandra: Rapunzel! No! No! No! No!

Rapunzel: It's okay.

Cassandra: Not it's not okay! You can't go.

Rapunzel: You know now and at least I get to be with you now until it's over.

Cassandra: No no no...

Cassandra grabbed the rock and tried to rein in her power but it was no use, and eventually Rapunzel was completely red.

Cassandra: No no no, Raps no! Please don't I'm sorry. I.. I love you.

The rock disappeared. And Rapunzel was free and as the blonde realized she was okay and that she was in Cassandra's arms she smiled.

Cassandra: Raps!

Rapunzel: Hey Cass, I knew you could do it.

Cassandra: I wonder what just happened.

Rapunzel: You love me?

Cassandra scratched the back of her head.

Cassandra: Love? That's what made the rock disappear. Wait a second.

Cassandra closed her eyes and concentrated. She made all of the rocks disappear.

Rapunzel smiled as she saw what Cassandra was doing.

Rapunzel: You did it! The rocks they're gone!

Then like magic Cassandra and Rapunzel were both lifted in the air.

Cassandra: What in the...

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide as she saw Cassandra's blue hair turn back to it's original black color and her eyes their normal grey. While Rapunzel's long golden hair disappeared and she had her short brown hair again. They were both magically placed back on the ground.

Rapunzel: You did it!

Cassandra: We did it.

The older woman was grinning ear to ear. So this was her destiny.

Cassandra: Wait what did we do?

Rapunzel: We counter reacted the sun drop and moon stone. They're gone.

Cassandra: No more magic or destruction.

Rapunzel: Exactly! Oh Cass I had no idea you loved me too. I mean I hoped that you did but I almost thought you didn't there for a moment.

Cassandra: This wasn't a part of your plan?

Rapunzel: No.

Cassandra: So you was willing to die, for me.

Rapunzel: I love you.

Cassandra scratched the back of her neck again.

Cassandra: (Sighing) Come here Raps.

Not having to ask twice Rapunzel jumped on the other woman and gave her the biggest bear hug she could muster.

Cassandra: I can't breathe.

Rapunzel: That's what you get for scaring me like that.

Cassandra hugged her back just as fierce then realizing she was stronger than the princess and could seriously hurt her she did it as much as she thought she could without hurting her.

Cassandra was truly happy and the ghost was finally no where in sight.

Rapunzel: Come on. Lets go home.

Cassandra: Will everyone accept me? After everything?

Rapunzel: You saved the kingdom, of course they will. And I'm the princess, I have some power you know.

Cassandra laughed holding Rapunzel and lifted the younger woman straight up into the air.


	2. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff after the reuniting of Cassandra and Rapunzel.

We see Cassandra and Rapunzel walk into Rapunzel's bedroom talking.

Cassandra: So is my room still available or?

Rapunzel: Well yes, but I was kinda hoping you'd stay with me.

Cassandra: You know I don't do sleep overs. 

Rapunzel: It's not like I want to braid each others hair or anything. I just really missed you okay. I still want to be with you.

Cassandra: I'll still be in the castle Raps, and you'll see me tomorrow.

Rapunzel: Oh, um okay. Well goodnight.

Cassandra was about to head to her room but noticed Rapunzel was sitting on the edge of her bed with her journal but something felt off.

Cassandra: Raps you alright.

Rapunzel just gave her a thumbs up.

Cassandra: What are you doing?

The princess just shrugged.

Cassandra just sighed and walked over in front of the princess and squatted down. She saw that Rapunzel quickly turned away.

Cassandra: Raps look at me. What's wrong?

The older woman stood up and cupped the younger woman's cheek and felt it was wet.

Cassandra: Oh Raps.

Rapunzel just sighed.

Cassandra: Why are you crying?

Rapunzel: I'm sorry please just go and pretend like you don't see me crying okay. I shouldn't be. I want to be different alright. I'm not going to be so pushy anymore. So I'm trying to respect what you want now. So go okay. 

Cassandra sighed again.

Cassandra: What am I going to do with you Raps? Come here.

Cassandra sat on her bed next to her and opened her arms.

Cassandra: I'll stay with you.

Rapunzel: Cass I only want you to stay because you want to.

Cassandra: Truth is I'm not a fan of this stuff because I don't like feeling vulnerable, but I mean apparently we have "true love" for each other. I'll stay.

Rapunzel: Really?

Cassandra just smiled and kissed Rapunzel on the forehead.

Cassandra: I've always wanted a little sister you know. Someone I could teach how to fight and to be like a mini me. We're family.

Rapunzel began crying again.

Cassandra: Oh Raps what now? What's wrong?

Rapunzel: I'm just so happy Cass. I missed you so much! 

The princess jumped on top of the older woman with no warning and pinned her down on the bed kissing her on the forehead.

Rapunzel: Ha you could never beat me!

Cassandra: I wouldn't count on that Raps. 

Cassandra laughed. She had let Rapunzel win on purpous. They both knew that Cassandra was a better fighter and stronger than Rapunzel. But then she flipped her over and had her pinned on the bed next.

Cassandra: Say uncle.

Rapunzel struggled under the strength of Cassandra but refused to give up.

Rapunzel: Never! 

Cassandra just chuckled to herself. 

Cassandra: And that's why I love you.


End file.
